Call Me, Call Me
by Rosie McLovin
Summary: What if Vivian didn't call Bingo when she asked for advice? What if she called me? A little selfinsert fic just for fun. Rated T for some inappropriate verbal content.


**Call Me, Call Me**

**by Rose Dincht**

**Author's Note : This isn't much of a fic, but after reading Blood and Chocolate, I decided that I wanted to try something out. This is the scene where Vivian decides to call Bingo and ask her for advice about that little scene involving her and Aidan. However, I thought it would be interesting if, instead of calling Bingo, she called me. That's right. This fic is about how I would respond to Vivian if she had called me instead of Bingo. It's also based on the song from Cowboy Bebop, "Call Me, Call Me". I hope you enjoy it!**

**Blood and Chocolate belongs to Annette Curtis Klause. Call Me, Call Me belongs to whoever sang it in Cowboy Bebop.**

_Well that seems pretty out of character of her..._

Rose couldn't believe what she had heard. She really could not believe the words that had come out of Aidan's mouth. What started off as a cute little joke turned into an afternoon from Hell. As a girl (and a close friend of Aidan's), she had an idea about what Aidan was planning on doing when Vivian came over his place last night. So the next day, what started off as winks, giggles, and teasing (mostly along the lines of "Hey Aidan, I called last night to see if you and Vivian wanted to go catch a movie with me, but I got the answering machine instead. Hmm... I _wonder _what _you two _were doing...") turned into Aidan lashing out and screaming at her.

"Hey, hey! I'm just messing!" Rose cried in self-defense. "Calm down, man."

Aidan took a couple deep breaths... and then shook his head. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to..."

Rose narrowed her eyes a bit and tilted her head to the side, looking her friend over. "Hey man... what was all that about? Did something bad happen?" then she chuckled a bit. "I mean, it can't be PMS."

That actually managed to make Aidan laugh a bit, but his face looked so very troubled and exhausted. "No Rosie... it isn't PMS." he sighed. "It's about... me and Vivian..."

Rose _would have _made a comment along the lines of "What, was she a bad lay or something? No need to get _too_ depressed, she's probably a virgin." but decided that_ that _would be a bad move. Once she decided that, she saw the look of distress in his face and a million thoughts came rushing at her. Something had happened to Vivian, that was it, wasn't it? She accidentally hurt herself over at his place and was in the hospital. She crashed her car on the way home and was in the emergency room. She got sick with something and it looks serious... anything along those lines. Rose was a very paranoid and dramatic person. When she saw that troubled look in Aidan's face, she automatically feared the worst and imagined the most horrible outcomes.

She certainly didn't expect him to say that he invited her over to his house so he could break up with her. And it was because she was manipulating, controlling, had a horrible temper and was jealous of all the girls that were close to Aidan, Rose and Bingo included. At that moment, Rose's jaw just dropped. She shook her head, looked at Aidan and was gaping like a fish for some time.

"Excuse me... _what_?" she said in disbelief. She went right back to gaping when he told her that Vivian also proceeded to smash a chair against his bedroom window, and that his parents were _beyond_ pissed. "What the... hell? That's just... what...?"

Rose replayed the conversation in her mind as she walked down the street, staring at the concrete. That just seemed so... weird to her. Aidan and Vivian seemed to have perfect chemistry. To be honest, Rose never saw a happier high school couple. It was as if those two were made for each other. Sure, Vivian wasn't the most social person in the world before she started to hang out with Aidan, Bingo and the rest of the gang. But Rose never assumed that she was... well.. unfriendly. Vivian had always been a polite girl, a nice girl, and a fun girl. The way Aidan described her last night sounded like a complete psycho.

_That is so weird..._ Rose thought to herself as she walked up her porch steps. _Why did Aidan want to break up with her anyway? Oh yeah... she was controlling and jealous... but she never acted that way. If she was controlling and jealous, why would she come over to Bingo's place and watch movies with all of us WITHOUT Aidan? _

The girl kicked off her shoes, threw her backpack on the ground and then collapsed on the couch. She picked up the remote and turned on the television, flicking to Music Choice and listening to some 80's music. Her thoughts returned to her as "Blame it on the Rain" by Milli Vanilli filled the once very quiet house.

_...And Aidan never looked like he was distressed. He looked perfectly happy... and how come he never complained to us before? We were his friends long before Vivian was, he could have told us something, you know? And I know he would have... something just doesn't seem right at all..._

At the same time she was kicking herself in the ass for not being able to say all of that to Aidan when she had the chance. Damn it, why didn't she think about that at the time? With a very aggreviated sigh, the song ended and Rose turned off the TV. She proceeded to the kitchen and began to make herself some Mac and Cheese. She didn't have much for lunch in school today, and Mac and Cheese was food to eat while she lounge around. Hopefully it would give her some comfort.

A very low growl formed in the pit of her throat when the phone rang, breaking the once very pleasant silence. Rolling her eyes, Rose walked over to the phone, picked it up and the spoke into the reciever, greeting whoever it was and hoping to God that it wasn't a soliciter.

"Rosie? Is this you? It's Vivian..."

At that, Rose just blinked."...Vivian?" she repeated the name, absolutely stunned.

"Yeah, it's Vivian... I... I need to talk to you... I need some help..." was the response.

Rose made a series of eyeshifts and nodded. "Uh... yeah... hang on a minute..." she rushed over, tended to the Mac and Cheese (which was about to boil over) and then picked up the phone. "Yeah, okay, I'm here!" then she inhaled. "Vivian... hey man, what happened over at Aidan's house? He told me some crazy shit."

She heard Vivian gasp, stammer, and then very cautiously respond. "Uhh... wh-what did he tell you?"

"He said that he invited you over to his house to break up with you... he said that you were controlling and violent and jealous of all the girls around him. Even jealous of me and Bingo. You thought that we'd take him away from you or something... and then he said that you smashed his window with a chair..." Rosie inhaled deeply. "Viv... I'm really having a hard time believing all of this. What the hell happened? What's your side of the story? What went down?"

Rose's ears heard Vivian giving a breath of relief. Things were getting a little too suspcious. Something went down between Aidan and Vivian, hopefully Viv had something a little more believable to say. After a moment, Rose heard the girl's reply.

"Rosie... I... can't really go into detail. To be honest... I really wouldn't feel comfortable telling you everything." Vivian said, very hesitantly.

Rose crossed her arms and frowned a bit. "Alright, I can dig it. But let's just clear this up... did you break his window?"

Vivian was very quiet, obviously thinking of the right way to respond. "...Yes..."

_Damn..._ Rose thought to herself, then moved on. "And... were you controlling, and violent, and jealous of me, Bingo and Kelly?" Rose narrowed her eyes a bit. _Why did I throw Kelly in? Nobody in their right mind would be jealous of that bitch... oh well, I might as well ask._

Vivian's response came much faster this time. "No, I was never jealous of either of you. I really liked you guys... I mean it."

At that Rose just laughed. "Except Kelly, right? Let's get down to it, Viv. She's a fucking bitch."

There was laughter. Vivian didn't even try to hold it back and neither did Rose. If anything, Rose didn't like to keep things serious for too long. She had to throw in something for laughs. And who better to laugh at then that mean little bitch, Kelly? The only reason Rose tolerated the little tramp was because she was Aidan's friend. Bingo was the same way. Rose had an idea that Vivian was too. When the laughter died down, Vivian spoke up again.

"And no... I was never controlling... I might have been distant with him for awhile, but... that was because of family issues. I didn't want to be a burden." she sighed. "And I guess I was a little violent... but when I broke the window I was just so... upset."

Rose frowned a bit. "I see... well, better to break a window then something on Aidan, right? Shit, hang on..." the girl went rushing over to the stove, messed around with the Mac and Cheese some more and then helped herself to the food. She took the phone, plopped down on the couch and spoke to Vivian in between spoonfuls of food. "Okay, back."

"What are you doing?" Vivian asked.

"I'm eating, girl! I'm hungry!" was Rose's response. More laughter, then back to the serious talk. "Alright so...without the details, tell me what happened. In a nutshell."

"In a nutshell, huh? It'll be smaller then a nutshell... I went over to his house last night to spend some time with him. At first we were happy... we were very happy... and I wanted to try something to make him happier. But it all backfired... I messed up big time, he was unhappy... I was upset. I couldn't keep in all of that pent up sadness and anger, so I broke the window, and then ran out of the house as fast as I could..."

Rosie was looking at the phone strangely. She slurped up some of the macaroni noodles, licked the cheese off of her lips and then was lost in her thoughts again.

_Okay. Vivian's keeping something from me. Aidan's lying to me about something. I wish they would tell me just what the fuck went on... _

"Okay, so... the thing that you did? It didn't involve anything illegal or something, right? 'Cause I really can't picture you as a junkie." Rose said, and Vivian responded quickly again.

"No no no! It was nothing like that!" she cried.

Apparentally Rose was having one of those "mind-to-mouth" moments, because the next thing she blurted out was "What? Did you wanna try out some crazy sex game or something? Did you show him a toy? _Are you into S&M?_"

"_ROSIE_!"

Rose slapped a hand over her mouth and tried to keep from laughing. "Oh damn... I'm sorry... heh..." now she was laughing up a storm. "None of my business, I'm sorry..."

The perverted girl had an image in her head of what Vivian was doing at that moment. She could picture the girl sitting there, her face beet red from the awkwardness, most likely shaking her head and wondering "Rosie, why the hell did I call you? What is wrong with your mind?" and then lowering her head with her hand over her eyes. When Rosie stopped giggling all together, she picked up where she left off.

"Okay, so... you called me for advice, right?" Rose said, then shook her head. "Well... let's see... because you aren't giving me all the details-" she stopped herself. "I ain't gonna pry, it's your business 'n all..." then she continued. "..._and_ since Aidan is either lying and keeping something from me... there really isn't much I can tell you."

Vivian groaned in sorrow, but Rosie continued. "I'll tell you what I will do, though. I'll try to get you and Aidan to meet up or something. Obviously you guys don't want anybody to know what the hell went on over at his place. So since it's between you two, you two should settle it. I'll talk to him, 'kay?"

Again she heard Vivian sigh with relief. "Thank you, Rosie... thank you so much..."

Rose laughed a bit. "No problem. But um... you should probably save up some cash and pay for that window. Maybe that'll get his parents off his back."

Vivian groaned again. "Oh... right..." then she sighed. "Well anyway, thanks for your advice, Rosie. I'm glad I talked to you... Aidan wouldn't even speak to me, no matter how many times I called him."

_That asshole... _Rose thought to herself. _Just what did Vivian do to deserve that? This shit must be serious... _

"Anytime, Vivian... take care..."

**Author's Note: And that's the end of the story. No alternate endings or nothing. Everything still happens just like it does in the novel. And Rosie gets even more paranoid and suspcious when Aidan's friend turns up missing, when Kelly's room is destroyed, and all the other things that carry on. If you guys like this, I _might_ write other fanfics like this, about how I would react if I was in certain scenes in _Blood and Chocolate. _Tell me what you think okay?**

**And for those curious, here's the lyrics to the song, "Call Me, Call Me". Enjoy!**

_**I close my eyes and I keep seeing things  
**__**Rainbow waterfalls  
**__**Sunny liquid dreams  
**__**Confusion creeps inside me, raining down  
**_**_Gotta get to you  
__But I don't know how_**

_**Call me, Call me,  
**__**Let me know it's alright  
**_**_Call me, Call me,  
__Don't you think it's 'bout time?_**

_**Please won't you come and  
**__**Ease my mind?  
**__**Reasons for me to find you  
**__**Piece of mind  
**_**_What can I do?  
__To get me to you...?_**

_**I had your number quite some time ago  
**__**Back when we were young  
**__**But I had to go  
**__**Ten thousands years I've searched it seems and now  
**_**_Got to get to you  
__Won't you tell me how?_**

_**Call me, Call me,  
**__**Let me know you are there...  
**_**_Call me, Call me,  
__I wanna know you still care_**

_**Come on now won't you  
**__**Ease my mind?  
**__**Reasons for me to find you  
**__**Piece of mind  
**_**_What can I do?  
__To get me to you?_**

_**Come on now won't you  
**__**Ease my mind?  
**__**Reasons for me to find you  
**_**_Piece of mind  
__Reasons for me to find you_**

_**Ease my mind  
**__**Reasons for me to love you  
**__**Piece of mind  
**_**_What can I do?  
__To get me to you..._**


End file.
